Triangle Hearts: Alternate Ending
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: What if Sakuno picked Fuji instead of Ryoma? Anyone wonder?


**Hi! As a request of a reader of my Triangle Hearts, I made an alternate ending of the story. Actually, I never expected that I would make an alternate ending. Someone was curious 'what if' Sakuno ended up with Fuji. That was the question that I was trying to answer. Well, anyway here is the alternate ending of Triangle hearts. (Note: I am still a Ryosaku lover. I only make this as an exception.) I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT or anything. Just my imaginations only.**

* * *

**Triangle Hearts: Alternate Ending**

**All's Well that Ends Well**

* * *

**Requested by: ****mysweetkat**** - I hope you like it.**

"Game set and Match! Ryoma Echizen!"

Ryoma caught his breath. He stared at the shocked tensai. Everyone cause a delayed reaction.

"YATTA!" Eiji jumped as he ran to the court. "Finally the game was over."

"Congratulations, you two." Sumire praised them. The regulars went to court as well.

"Well, there you have it. I lost. You should be honest to yourself now." Fuji said to him. He was a bit upset that he lost to his kouhai now he didn't have the chance to prove himself to her now.

Ryoma just stayed there for a bit. He stared at his senpai and noticed something. Fuji was looking at his racket as he was realizing something. And then he looked at the girl only to be shocked. The girl was looking at Fuji, with worries shown to her face. The expression she had was sad. He gripped his racket hard as he called everyone's attention;

"Don't get this the wrong way. I don't want to be the antagonist here." Ryoma said. Everyone looked at him. His eyes were closed as he was thinking his words on what to say next.

"Sakuno." He said.

The girl flinched as she heard him say her name, "h-hai"

"You may know my feelings now and I know that you are confused between us," Ryoma said keeping the stoic reaction, "So I'll give you time to think."

Sakuno was a bit surprised on his words. He was giving her time to think. It's true that she was confused between the two of them. If Ryoma accepted her feelings before then none of this would happened today.

"But I want you to know that I am willing to accept you if you pick me." Ryoma said as he was staring at her. Sakuno was blushing all the time.

"Hmmm, not bad Echizen." Inui said while scribbling some notes in his notebook. Everyone created different reactions on his words while Fuji just stared at those two… thoughtfully.

After a while, Fuji interrupted, "I am not giving up as well. I won't force her until she finally chooses one of us," He looked at the blushing girl, "I am patiently waiting for Sakuno."

The girl blushed again as she clasped her hands in front of her chest. Ryoma saw that, he closed his eyes once again. And after sighing big, he opened them again and said;

"In one month time, on the day of my departure, if I see you on that day, that means you are choosing me," Ryoma said, "but if you don't show up, that means you are choosing him."

Sakuno was speechless. How did it come to this? She didn't deserve their attention to be exact. She didn't like what was actually happening. She looked down when she didn't find a word to say. On what Ryoma said made everyone speechless, even the tennis tensai. Sumire saw her reactions specifically. She sighed and clapped her hands afterwards;

"Now! Now! The shows over! Go home now and rest."

Everyone reacted as they started to leave the area. Sumire escorted Sakuno outside the court. She knew that her granddaughter was having a difficult time dealing with the two guys. She just shook her head hoping that she would make a good decision.

* * *

**One week later:**

"Sakuno-chan! Come on let's go out. Don't waste your time sulking here." Tomoka said visiting her on Saturday morning.

"I-I don't feel like today, Tomoka-chan. M-maybe some other time," She said while beginning to do her homework on her study table completely ignoring her best friend, "I still need to do my homework."

Tomoka pouted on her answer, "You can do that later, you know."

"Tomoka-chan, I don't-"

"Tell me," she interrupted grabbing the pen from her hand, "have you decided on who you are going to pick between Ryoma-sama and Fuji-senpai?"

Sakuno was shocked on her question, "Y-you know that they are not things that I should pick randomly." She didn't bother retrieving her pen from her as she was absorbed by her question.

"I didn't say that you should pick randomly, how do you really feel for the both of them?"

Sakuno couldn't answer. She had the slightest hint of 'that' person but she was worried for the other one. She just couldn't bring a proper answer to her best friend, "I-I don't know. M-maybe I am still looking for a sign."

"Don't be stupid. How come you don't know? WE all knew that you loved Ryoma-sama but Fuji-senpai entered the picture. So don't give me that I-don't-have-an-idea-who-I-should-pick look on me because I just wouldn't believe it." Tomoka retorted.

"But I don't want to hurt them. I-I love the both of them."

"You are a two timer then."

"I-I am not-"

"You love the both of them. Don't be too selfish!" Tomoka said exaggeratedly, "Of course someone will hurt if you choose one of them. As I currently know, YOU are hurting as well."

Sakuno stared at her but didn't say anything. She was actually absorbing her words. Tomoka continued speaking after a series of silence;

"Face the fact, Sakuno-chan, someone has to hurt."

She looked down after hearing those words. She was right after all; whoever she chooses would hurt the other one. But she knew the two well. No matter how tough the situation was they simply wouldn't break down. She gripped both of hands her tight thinking of the consequences that she would make in three weeks time.

After her best friend's persistent conviction, she managed to persuade her to go out that day.

* * *

**Six Days Later:**

It was Thursday morning. Fuji was surprisingly early that morning just to practice his skills. He then noticed the young tennis prodigy entering the court. He pretended that he didn't see him entered the area and continued practicing. But he was the one who gave him a shocked;

"Fuji-senpai… "

He looked at him with eyes widened. He was actually stiffened on his location. Ryoma showed a prickly look and retorted;

"What?"

Fuji composed himself as he shook his head, "Iie, it's just that… it's been a while since you called me that."

He saw how the young tennis prodigy reacted on his words and regained his composure afterwards, "Well it's your name and you are my senpai."

He just nodded after that. An awkward silence appeared between them. It was him who also broke it;

"You know that I love her… a lot."

Ryoma kept his stoic reaction, still staring at him.

"When I said that we should cool off, I was hurt too but that was the only way so that she could make her own decision… free from my grasp. I don't want to make it harder for her."

" … "

"That's why… I will respect whatever she decided."

They remained silent for a while. Fuji was a bit shocked when Ryoma talked suddenly;

"I… love her too, senpai."

Fuji stared at him, waiting for his next words;

"I did mean things to her and made her cry a lot but that doesn't mean that I can't make things right for her."

Fuji ran out of words for a while but was able to gain composure. He closed his eyes as he approached his kouhai, offering his hand shake;

"Then, whoever she chooses, that person should make her happy."

"Aa." Ryoma smiled at him for the first time making the tennis tensai a bit shocked, accepting his hand as a form of truce and a new found beginning between them. They knew that whatever happened on the day of Ryoma's departure, everyone should move on.

* * *

**Two Days before Ryoma's Departure:**

She was walking in the hallway that morning. There were two days left before Ryoma's departure. Surely, she knew now who she loved the whole time. But revealing it to everyone would definitely hurt the other one. She was really stupid because she didn't have the guts to hurt the other one. The thought of hurting herself rather than hurting the people she loved came unto her mind.

_Maybe it's the right thing to do… than to hurt them… _she thought. She was thinking hard that she didn't notice her direction. She bumped into someone. She shrieked but before she fell down, the person who bumped her grabbed her wrist and returned her balance;

"Really Sakuno, it is sure our destiny to bump into each other."

"S-syuusuke-kun!" She reacted and blushed at the same time. She quickly released herself from him, "S-sorry."

"You know, I am starting to believe that when two people meet or bump each other three times in that day, that means it's their destiny. We met today, I wonder if we are going to bump two more times to each other today." Fuji teased the girl a little.

Sakuno just blushed the whole time. She looked down as she couldn't even speak to him. _W-what should I say to him?_ She thought. Fuji noticed her tense behavior and talked;

"You don't have to force yourself."

Sakuno flinched when the tennis tensai talked. She looked up to him. He was standing sideways from her with his hands on his pockets.

"All I need you to do is to follow your heart. Don't make a decision that you will regret in the end. Follow what your instinct is telling you," Fuji looked at her seriously and continued saying his words, "don't be scared… on choosing between the two of us."

Sakuno's eyes started to dilate when she heard that. Her heart was pounding so fast. It seems that another realization came to her mind. She was still in the midst of her thoughts when the tensai spoke once again;

"Well to be frank that you perfectly aware that I love you, I am still hoping that you don't show up on Ryoma's departure on Sunday," Fuji said comically making sure that she understood that he was just only joking. He actually did because Sakuno just laughed after the moment of silence.

"Y-you are really funny," Sakuno replied, "thank you Syuusuke-kun."

"But I love you and that is not a joke." Fuji said seriously.

Sakuno was shocked once again. She couldn't stop blushing as she replied honestly this time, "I-I know… t-thank you for loving me."

Fuji reacted a little on her words. She was definitely adorable in front of her. He didn't say a word after that nor did the girl say another word or two. They just stayed there for a moment. In the end, Fuji broke the silence;

"We truced, Echizen and I," He made her look at him and he continued, "No matter what you decided, the other one will definitely be happy for you."

A nice wind suddenly blew between them. She was looking really adorable in his eyes.

Fuji smiled, "We simply want you to be happy. Please remember that, Sakuno." He turned around without waiting for her to say another word. The thing that he didn't know was the girl smiled genuinely…. And that he would never know what that reason was.

* * *

**After practice:**

She was ready to go home to avoid more interrogating questions from her best friend, the trio and her senpais on her decision when her phone rang. Her eyes were slowly dilating when she recognized the name that registered on her phone;

_R-ryoma-kun is… calling me…?_

She reluctantly answered the call as her heart was beating fast, "H-hello… ?"

"OSOI!" the boy on the other line retorted. "Took you long enough to answer my call."

"R-ryoma-kun?" Sakuno was blushing very hard as she replied, "I-I'm sorry." _H-how did he get my number? D-did he have it a long time ago? _She thought as she remembered that she was keeping his' as well. "W-why did you call?" she asked him instead.

"Where are you right now?" the boy asked her.

"S-still at school, w-why?"

Ryoma replied, "Come to the school rooftop, now!" he dropped the call after saying that.

Sakuno was stunned. The boy wanted her come to the rooftop. Her plan of going home early was delayed because of his command. She walked to the rooftop. When she reached the place, she saw him standing near the steel bar. She was actually facing his back. Her hands were on her knees as she recognized him there. She spoke when she finally caught her breath;

"R-ryoma-kun… W-why did you call me here?" Sakuno asked him.

"To avoid those nosy senpais." He said as he faced her.

Sakuno was a bit shocked to see the seriousness in his eyes. The stern look wasn't available there. The boy pinned his hat down as he noticed that she was staring at him for quite a while, "I want to talk to you."

Sakuno was shocked. She couldn't utter a word. Really why was her tongue couldn't say more than five words today? It was really weird.

"I know it is unfair for you to ask something now that I am leaving but I still want to make it clear." Ryoma looked at her straight from her eyes and said his next words;

"I am in love with you."

She gasped on his words. Her face began to paint red once again and still couldn't find the words to say.

"I hope it's not too late since I've hurt you a lot. I couldn't do anything right."

"T-that's not true. Y-you helped me a lot. I-in fact, you saved me for several times already. And-and I want to thank you for that."

Ryoma was a bit shocked on her words. It's true that he helped the girl a lot but he thought that wasn't enough but still he closed his eyes and said, "I appreciate that. Thank you."

Sakuno felt awkward when they remained silent. And then she remembered something;

"H-how did you know my number?"

"I have your number a long time ago."

_H-he gave me a different answer._ She thought. She didn't ask further. Ryoma spoke this time.

"No matter who you choose between us, I'll respect it."

"E-eh?!"

"Though, I am still hoping that you would appear at the airport this coming Sunday." He said as he started to walk away from her. He waved goodbye to the girl.

She was actually stunned. She giggled when she lost sight of the boy. _H-how could they be thinking the same thing? T-they are just so… alike._ She thought although she didn't know if Ryoma was joking when he said that. It was HIM after all. No one could actually read his mind. She looked up wearily as she whispered;

"Please… only one sign… give me the sign so that I could give 'HIM' my answer… "

* * *

**Saturday Night:**

She was tensed already. Ryoma's departure was tomorrow morning and she couldn't find the sign she was asking yesterday. She started to panic as she couldn't make up her mind. She was confused already. All of her doubts were starting to come back again. Her fear of hurting 'Him' was pulling her back from confessing to the person she loved. She couldn't think straight as she started to cry.

_W-what should I do? No-one will help me now… I-I know._ Her thoughts of doubts and hesitations have drawn her to sleep without making a decision in the end.

* * *

**Sunday at Ryuzaki's Residence:**

It was weird that she woke up a bit early that morning. But her feet won't let her do something useful today. She could make an alibi for his senpai and to Ryoma that she was sick so she couldn't go and she was probably exempted on making a decision. But they were not that stupid to believe such a lie. Besides, she sucked at lying after all. Her panicky system didn't bring any calm to her mind. She sat up to her bed but she was still looking down, clasping both of her hands in front of her chest and prayed;

"Mom… please help me… what are you going to do at a time like this."

She hoped for the sign at that very minute. She had to make a decision now because even she stayed still in her bed they probably misunderstood her. From her window she saw a bird entering her room and landed on her study table. It began pecking her belongings on the table. Her eyes widened as she realized something. Her heart started to beat fast as she finally understood what to do now. She walked to her study table and grabbed something from it.

"Arigatou, tori-san. You are such a great help." She smiled as she watched the bird flew away from her window.

* * *

**At the Airport:**

"OCHIBI! I AM GOING TO MISS YOU." Eiji said acting childish while hugging the young tennis tensai.

"K-kikumaru-senpai, let go." Ryoma said trying to escape from his senpai's grip.

"Echizen, be sure to win the tournaments this time." Momo said when Eiji finally freed him. Ryoma nodded and then he looked at everyone and bowed in front of them;

"Thank you very much, for accompanying me."

Sumire went closer to him and tapped his back, "Drop the formality, Ryoma. Just bring the trophy home with you."

Everyone laughed except Tezuka and Kaidoh who was just standing at the corner near them. Everyone was there even Tomoka and the trio except for one.

Eiji mentioned the lacking persona, "Hey, do you think that Ryuzaki-chan will come here?"

Ryoma and Fuji both reacted. They were actually tensed of all the people around there. If Sakuno would come then it means she would pick Ryoma but if she didn't come she would choose Fuji. No one answered Eiji's question until the time of Ryoma's departure arrived.

Ryoma closed his eyes. He knew it. It was all over. He looked at Fuji and said;

"Until next time… Fuji-senpai." He offered his hand to him once again.

Fuji reacted but regain his composure afterwards, "Good luck on the competition." He said while accepting his hand shake.

Ryoma was about to go to the departing area when they heard someone shout from their back.

"RYOMA-KUN! MATTE!"

Everyone looked behind them only to be shocked. They saw Sakuno catching her breath while her hands were on her knees. She was holding two paper bags in her one hand.

No one could speak a word even Fuji. They knew the meaning of her presence at the airport. Ryoma suddenly walk towards her but the girl didn't notice him approaching. She looked up and tried to say her words but a hug from him surprised her.

The girl blushed a lot, "R-ryoma-kun… I-I-"

He held her tightly.

The regulars and the others were a bit far from them. They could hear them murmur but they couldn't understand what they were saying. They saw different reactions between the two. But since Ryoma was facing their backs they couldn't see him clearly.

"So, Sakuno made her choice eh," Sumire said as she looked at the other tennis prodigy, "You should accept it."

Fuji just stared at the two of them as if thinking something very deep before nodding, "Aa."

Later on, they reacted when Sakuno shrieked a word;

"K-KI-KISS?!" the girl blushed a lot.

"Why can't you do it?" he asked the girl looking slightly at his back. He saw Fuji at the corner of his eye. The tennis tensai was sure reacted.

"I-I-"

"Do it."

Sakuno stared at him for a while before slowly reaching his cheeks with both of her hands and gave him a kiss. Ryoma was blocking their way but they could see how sweet the kiss she was giving him. Everyone reacted except Fuji.

His eyes widened as he finally admitted defeat. As he realized that he slowly closed his eyes and started to leave the area without anyone noticing.

**xxx**

Ryoma's flight was long gone as she stared at the sky tracking the smoke from the air moving vehicle. She felt a nail being pulled deep inside her as she blew a light air from her lungs and whispered;

"I'll see you soon… Ryoma-kun."

* * *

**At Tennis Court:**

Fuji was playing tennis trying to forget what happened earlier. He knew it and he should accept it. He was no match for her first love after all. Sakuno was probably a bit sad that she won't be seeing him for a while but it didn't matter. He knew that the young boy would do something to keep in contact with her.

_What am I doing anyway? I told myself that I should forget but why am I thinking about her right now? _He thought as he began hitting the ball to the wall. His concentration was distracted for a couple of times as he remembered that scene at the airport… the scene where Sakuno kissed Ryoma.

"Darn it! Why can't I get it right?" he cursed his own racket as he gripped the gear in front of him.

"I-it's because you are not concentrating enough."

Fuji looked at the hoarse voice he heard not far from him. His eyes widened when he saw Sakuno standing outside the court, blushing while staring at him.

"You didn't see… R-ryoma-kun off."

"We already said our goodbyes before you came," Fuji said as he continued hitting the ball back and forth, "What are you doing here anyway?" he later asked the girl not looking at her.

"T-to see you… o-of course." She said blushing really hard.

"Why do you want to see me?" he asked still playing.

Sakuno looked at a different direction, "T-two days ago, I asked for a sign. I actually didn't get the sign until this morning. A bird came by my window and bothered my two belongings; my tennis ball which has a drawing of R-ryoma-kun a-and the pink teddy bear that you bought for me."

Fuji stopped playing when he heard her talk about the sign. The girl continued;

"The bird pecked the ball first but it didn't budge. So much for Ryoma-kun's attitude," she giggled as she remembering the tennis prodigy's attitude, "and then it turned to my teddy bear. Actually it hasn't pecking the bear when it moved automatically from the wind, fell down and hugged the bird below. The bird startled as it tried to free itself from the grip."

"What does it have to do with my question?"

"I am here because I know that the bear will never let me escape no matter how I try to struggle."

Fuji walked towards her, "And you are assuming that I am the bear?"

"No!" she strongly denied, "the bear led me to you… as my sign."

Fuji was a bit shocked on her words. _What is she talking about? _He thought. But his curiosity didn't leave him so he asked;

"But you kissed."

"W-we didn't kiss."

"What?" that's another shock to him. "Impossible, we all saw you two did that."

"T-there was no kiss! No kiss being implemented."

She told him what happened that time;

* * *

**Flashback:**

_The girl blushed a lot, "R-ryoma-kun… I-I-"_

_He held her tightly._

_Sakuno was nervous. She was ready to tell him her decision so while the boy was hugging her, she brought some air to her lungs as she closed her eyes and said something;_

"_I-I am sorry, R-ryoma-kun- "_

"_Don't say anything." Ryoma interrupted._

_Her eyes snapped open, "E-eh."_

"_I knew it already. You don't need to tell me that."_

"_R-ryoma-kun… " she whispered, "H-how did you… know?"_

"_I can't remain as a blind person forever," He said hugging the girl tightly, "just take care of yourself." _

_She felt her tears started to fall as she nodded._

"_Tell me if he hurt you and then I will strike him with my twist serve."_

_This time she closed her eyes genuinely and responded on his hug, "H-hai."_

_Ryoma was a bit a shocked when she did that but returned to his signature attitude afterwards;_

"_Hey."_

_Sakuno looked up at him as he released her._

"_I have one last favor to you."_

"_W-what is it?"_

"_I just want you to follow what I am going to say."_

"_E-eh?" she wondered._

"_I want you to kiss me." _

* * *

Fuji was stunned, "I don't get anything."

"H-he just asked me to kiss him but I didn't do it… b-because he blocked his lips from his hand."

"What?"

"H-he knew that I was going to react like that. T-to blurt out embarrassing words so that everyone could hear," she said fidgeting at her fingers, "h-he kind of did that t-to piss you off."

Fuji came to a realization. It was all for him. Ryoma made him pathetic in front of the girl. And unknowingly, the girl participated of tricking him. He turned around and formed a fist and thought something;

_Wait 'till I get you for this, you little runt._He could imagine Ryoma was smirking right now on his seat as he was drinking his ponta. The young tennis prodigy scored from him alright.

"I-I'm sorry."

He turned back to her again only to be shocked. The girl was crying in front of him.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you. I-I shouldn't have agreed to him."

He stared at the crying girl. She must have misunderstood him turning his back against her.

"W-when you asked for a cool off before. I-I regretted that I agree. I regretted cooling off with you," she said wiping her tears with her hands, "because I had this fear of losing you… " Her tears couldn't stop falling as she looked down and continued her words;

"When I finally learned to love you." she bursted into tears.

His eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing now. Sakuno loved him… finally, really?

"I-I love you… Syuusuke-kun, I really have."

That reached his limit. He hugged the girl tightly. He made her gasp in his arms, "Sakuno, you knew that it was always you. That's why I waited."

She was still shocked. She thought that it was too late but things weren't the way she expected to end, especially when the tennis tensai said his next words;

"I love you. I have always been loving you."

"S-syuusuke-kun." she responded on his embrace. They stayed like that for a while before they released each other.

Sakuno showed the paper bag she was holding. It was the teddy bear that he gave her from their first date. The other bag that she brought was for Ryoma. She finally gave the ball with his face on it to him and explained about the sign after that. Fuji understood everything now.

He touched both of her cheek as he stared at the blushing, teary-eyed girl and said;

"No more tricks this time."

Sakuno nodded. She was a bit shocked when Fuji leaned closer to give her a light, chaste kiss but she was able to close her eyes as their lips collided. Her heart never ceased to pound that strong. This time, there would be no acting, no forcing and no pain. This time it's for real. They would start a beautiful relationship without hesitation in their hearts.

"Everyone will be surprised when they learned about us." Fuji said when they ended their kiss.

Sakuno bashfully nodded and giggled, "Y-you bet."

**xxx**

Unknown to the both of them, six regulars were hiding some of the bushes near the two;

"You are so wrong, Syuusuke, WE all knew about YOU." Inui said as he wrote something in his notebook.

"This is great, Ochibi was right. He cooperated once, would you believe it?" Eiji imparted as he was looking at the two lovers ahead of them.

"I-I think we should leave them alone now, they just expressed their feelings to each other." Oishi said to them.

"You are a killjoy, Oishi-senpai. We are just enjoying the mood." Momo said.

"Yeah, let's wait a little more." Eiji agreed on Momo's words.

Oishi just shook his head as a sign of defeat. Kawamura and Kaidoh were just staring at them. Inui was not yet finished writing in his notebook as he said something;

"That is definitely a good beginning, am I right, Echizen?"

The data analyzer observed and thought of Ryoma's point of view at the same time while looking at the people at the court who were leaning on each other's forehead while embracing the other. He could see how happy the two were from where they were hiding.

**~End~**

* * *

**Finished! How was it? I hope you liked it. I kind of getting some scenes from the previous chapters and changed some of them. Well what do you think about the alternate ending? I want to know. Please tell me.**

**I'll be waiting for your reviews. Be it a day, a week, a month, a year as long as I live and still writing stories. I promise that I will reply to your reviews as long as you have your account. For those who haven't… please sign up. Thank you very much.**

**For your free time that you have, I want you to read some of my stories, there are two new stories in progress and five completed series. And for the TRIANGLE HEARTS, there is an EPILOGUE chapter that serves as the final episode of the story. So read if you still haven't. Thank you. ^_^**

**Daisuki Minna!**

**~MitsukiJunko **


End file.
